Our Secret
by Jeannexta
Summary: Jika seperti ini... jika aku terus berada di rumah ini, aku akan terus berada di bawah sikap posesif otousan. Hubungan kami juga tidak bisa kembali normal, seperti ayah dan anak pada umumnya. # AU!SasuNaru; Incest; BL; Yaoi. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


Kedua tanganku memeluk bantal semakin erat begitu hentakan dari belakang tubuhku semakin bertambah cepat. Aku bisa merasa seluruh wajahku sampai kedua telingaku memerah karena panas yang membakar dari tautan tubuh kami di bawah sana. Suara gemericik kental dan kulit yang beradu terdengar mengisi keheningan kamarku.

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam sehari.

"Naruto..."

Refleks, kuangkat sebagian wajahku yang menempel di bantal, dan menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar namaku dipanggil.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya sudah menyambar bibirku. Kedua mataku terpejam begitu lidahnya menyelinap masuk dari kedua belah bibirku yang setengah terbuka. Lidah itu berkeliaran di dalam rongga mulutku, mengabsen satu per satu deretan gigi rapiku, sebelum mengajak lidahku menari-nari.

"Urmngh—" Aku mengerang tertahan begitu milikku kembali dikocok oleh tangan besar itu.

Ciuman di antara kami terlepas, dan ada segaris benang _saliva_ tipis yang menghubungkan kedua bibir kami. Nafasku semakin terengah-engah; karena ciuman itu, dan hentakan tanpa jeda di dalam tubuhku.

"Kau sangat manis, Naruto..." bisiknya dengan suara lembut, sebelum memutar tubuhku—tanpa melepas tautan kami di bawah sana—hingga sekarang kami kembali berhadapan.

Jari-jarinya meraba setiap lekuk wajahku. Bibir dan lidahnya kembali menyusuri kulitku yang sudah dibasahi oleh keringat. Aku menjerit tertahan begitu dia menggigit puting dada sebelah kiriku dengan setengah gemas. Lalu bibirnya kembali melumat bibirku. Bisa kuhirup nafasnya yang menderu di depan wajahku.

Aku baru membuka kedua mataku begitu semburannya di dalam tubuhku berhenti, dan dia mengangkat tubuhnya dariku. Kupandangi dia yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku dengan mata setengah terpejam dan nafas yang sudah kembali teratur.

Dia menoleh seolah bisa merasakan tatapanku, dan tersenyum kecil. Setelah memakai celana dan kemeja putihnya—yang sengaja tidak dikancing—dia kembali membelai wajahku, sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"_Oyasumi_, Naruto," ujarnya, sembari berbalik menuju pintu kamarku.

Begitu pintu itu tertutup dari luar, aku baru balas berbisik, "_Oyasumi__, Otousan_..."

**.**  
**.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**M**-_rated_

**3k+** _words_

**Romance/Family**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

_~a_ **SasuNaru**_ story~ _

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love **_dan _**Yaoi; **_yang menampilkan cerita tentang **hubungan antara ayah dan anak,** yang sebagian cerita akan mengumbarkan **adegan seks implisit antara pria dengan pria. **_**Incest. **Rape. Possible_ **OOC. Naruto's **_**POV.**_ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan._**  
**_

**.**

Terinspirasi dari novel MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo, dan _doujinshi_ Kowaremono karya Kusari Caterpillar.

**.**

**Jeanne's** _present_...

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Our Secret**

* * *

**.**  
**.**

Pukul enam pagi tepat. Seperti biasa, aku sudah sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan _otousan_-ku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa menoleh dari konter dapur, aku mendengar langkah kaki berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Terus berjalan dan baru berhenti tepat di belakang punggungku.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto," sapa _otousan_, sembari melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke samping. Baru saja bibirku terbuka untuk membalas sapaannya, bibir _otousan_ sudah menempel di bibirku. Tangan kanannya yang bebas merayap ke bawah, dan meremas-remas bagian privatku.

Sesaat _otousan_ melepas ciumannya, dan mengangkat tubuhku ke atas meja makan. _Otousan_ berdiri di antara kedua kakiku yang setengah tergantung—karena sebagian tubuhku terbaring di meja makan—dan kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melumat bibirku. Kali ini kedua tangannya menyusup ke dalam kaos yang kupakai, dan memainkan kedua puting dadaku hingga menegang.

"_O-Otousan_..." Aku berkata dengan nafas yang sudah menderu begitu lidahnya bermain-main di leherku, "Aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah..."

_Otousan_ berdecak pelan. Tadinya kukira perkataanku sudah merusak hasrat seksualnya, tetapi yang terjadi setelah itu membuatku bergidik tanpa sadar.

Kedua tangan _otousan_ menarik turun celana kain panjang beserta _underwear_ yang kupakai hingga terlepas dari kedua kakiku. Kemudian kulihat _otousan_ menurunkan sedikit celananya, dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah ereksi.

Aku menelan ludah begitu kedua tangan _otousan_ membentangkan kedua kakiku, sebelum menyatukan bagian bawah kedua tubuh kami. Rintihan pelan keluar dari bibirku begitu milik _otousan_ semakin menerobos masuk. Kedua tanganku berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan.

_Otousan_ menoleh ke arahku begitu mendengar eranganku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang mengatakan '_Otousan_ sakit, kumohon berhenti sebentar', namun yang kudapat malah sesuatu yang tak kuduga.

Kedua tangan _otousan_ memegang kedua sisi pinggangku, sebelum _otousan_ menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuhku keluar masuk. Tubuhku menegang dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mata yang meleleh jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Meski ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya aku melakukan seks dengan _otousan_-ku sendiri, tapi rasa sakit saat awal penetrasi seperti ini rasanya membuatku hampir gila.

"_Otousan_ sudah selalu bilang padamu kan untuk membuat tubuhmu rileks," bisik _otousan_ di dekat telingaku.

Aku tak menyahut, dan hanya menutup mulutku dengan punggung tanganku. Tubuhku hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku tidak ada keberanian untuk mengatakan 'Berhenti' ketika _otousan_ mengajakku melakukan seks. Sejak malam itu, saat _otousan_ yang baru pulang dari kantor tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Menarikku yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di meja belajar ke arah tempat tidurku, dan _otousan_—memerkosaku.

Aku mendesah dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar begitu ujung kepala milik _otousan_ menyentuh titik sensitifku bertubi-tubi.

_Otousan_ menyeringai senang di depan wajahku begitu akhirnya mendengar desahanku yang ditunggunya.

"Terus mendesah, Naruto!" seru _otousan_. "Buat _Otousan_-mu ini senang mendengar suara seksimu itu!"

Aku ingin mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat, namun mulutku seolah punya pikiran sendiri akibat hentakan milik _otousan_ yang membawa getaran nikmat di sekujur tubuhku. Nafasku semakin terengah-engah. Dadaku membusung tanpa sadar begitu kurasakan klimaksku semakin dekat.

Kedua mata kami saling berpandangan dengan nafas yang sama-sama memburu berat. Bibir _otousan_ akhirnya tersenyum, sebelum dia menghapus peluh keringat di wajahku dengan telapak tangannya. _Otousan_ baru mencabut keluar miliknya begitu sudah berhenti menyembur.

Tubuhku masih bergetar pelan dan terasa lemas saat kulihat _otousan_ berjalan menuju lemari es, dan mengambil sebotol air, sebelum dia menenggaknya. Aku menarik nafas panjang, sebelum bangkit berdiri. Setelah memakai kembali celanaku, dan berniat kembali meneruskan membuat sarapan, tiba-tiba kudengar _otousan_ berkata, "Hari ini kita makan malam di luar. _Otousan_ akan menjemputmu di tempat les setelah kamu selesai."

"_Ha'i_." Aku mengangguk patuh.

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, apa pilihan universitasmu setelah kita lulus nanti?"

Aku menoleh dari buku yang sedang kubaca begitu teman sekelasku, Kiba tiba-tiba bertanya. Pemuda itu menatapku dengan dua alis terangkat, menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku... belum memikirkannya," jawabku sambil membuang pandangan ke luar jendela di sampingku.

"Eyy, kenapa kau belum memikirkannya? Kita sudah di kelas tiga, lho! Tinggal tiga bulan lagi akan menghadapi ujian nasional," kata Kiba, sembari meraih ponselnya di samping bukunya yang berdering singkat. "Aku kembali ke kelas lebih dulu, ya. Soalnya Shino mau meminjam kamus Bahasa Inggris-ku." Kiba bangkit berdiri dari kursi, dan membereskan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

Begitu Kiba sudah menghilang dari pandanganku, kedua mataku mengedar dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Terlihat lengang karena memang murid-murid yang lain masih berada di dalam kelas. Guru yang mengajar di kelas kami ada urusan, makanya tidak mengajar, dan wali kelas kami menyuruh kami satu kelas pergi membaca atau mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan.

Kukeluarkan ponselku dari saku depan celana untuk membunuh rasa bosanku dengan memainkan sebuah _game_. Ada sebuah pesan yang langsung membuat kedua keningku mengerut. Karena membuat ponselku dalam _mode silent_, aku memang baru tahu kalau ada notifikasi tersebut.

Begitu kubuka, ternyata _otousan_ mengirimkan sesuatu. Kedua mataku sontak membulat begitu melihat fotoku yang sedang terlelap di pelukan _otousan_ saat kami habis melakukan seks tiga hari yang lalu. Tanpa sadar tubuhku bergetar, entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat fotoku bersama _otousan_ dengan posisi intim itu membuat tubuhku mulai terangsang.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku begitu gambaran-gambaran saat _otousan_ mencium bibirku, berbisik dengan suara terendahnya di telingaku, memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku begitu merasakan milikku mulai bereaksi hanya dengan mengingat semua hal terlarang itu. Semua hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan bersama _otousan_-ku sendiri.

Buru-buru aku bangkit berdiri dari kursi, dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Langkahku menjadi setengah berlari di koridor sekolah untuk menuju _toilet_. Dan sesampainya di _toilet_, aku segera menuju salah satu bilik. Dengan nafas terengah, aku bersandar di pintu begitu kututup dari dalam.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, kuturunkan restleting celanaku, dan mengeluarkan milikku yang sudah menegang. Tangan kananku mulai meremas-remas milikku, berusaha menenangkannya kembali.

Aku malu jika memikirkan selalu melakukan hal ini diam-diam di _toilet_ sekolah. Perubahan ini akibat sentuhan _otousan_ di tubuhku setiap hari. Melakukan seks dengan _otousan_ mulai membuatku ketergantungan. Dan sepertinya... _otousan_ sudah tahu hal ini.

**.**

**.**

Restoran yang kumasuki sore itu begitu pulang dari sekolah tampak ramai dengan pengunjung. Kedua mataku mengedar di dalam restoran itu, dan begitu menemukan orang yang mengajakku bertemu di restoran ini, aku melangkah ke arah meja yang ada di bagian terdalam restoran, yang terletak di bagian sudut.

"_Okaasan_!" Panggilanku membuat wanita berumur 35 tahun itu menoleh dari layar ponselnya dan tersenyum. Aku duduk di depannya.

"Tumben kamu baru pulang sekolah sore begini?" tanya _okaasan_ dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Biasanya aku pulang jam dua siang, tapi karena ada pelajaran tambahan untuk menghadapi ujian nasional nanti, makanya pulang sore," jelasku.

_Okaasan_ manggut-manggut, sebelum dia memanggil pelayan yang berjalan tak jauh dari meja kami. "Kamu makan dulu, ya, Sayang."

Aku kembali mengangguk sambil membuka buku menu yang diulurkan pelayan wanita itu. Setelah melihat-lihat tak sampai semenit, aku akhirnya memesan _ramen_ dan _ice lemon tea_.

"_Okaasan_ tidak makan?" tanyaku setelah pelayan wanita itu berlalu pergi.

_Okaasan_ menggeleng. "_Okaasan_ hanya minum saja." Senyuman lembut di bibirnya tak kunjung pudar, "Hubunganmu dengan _otousan_ baik-baik, kan?"

Aku nyaris tergeragap. "_H_-_Ha'i_..." _Okaasan_ tidak pernah tahu kalau hubunganku dengan _otousan_ sudah memasuki fase berbahaya; kami sudah sering berciuman, berpelukan, dan melakukan seks.

Kupandangi wajah _okaasan_ dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jika saja _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ tidak bercerai setahun yang lalu, pasti hubunganku dengan _otousan_ tidak akan seperti itu.

Uzumaki Naruko, _okaasan_-ku dua tahun lebih tua dari _otousan_. Mereka menikah karena keinginan kedua orangtua mereka. _Okaasan_ saat itu masih berumur delapan belas tahun saat dinikahkan dengan _otousan_ yang baru berumur enam belas tahun. Hubungan _otousan_ dan _okaasan_ baik-baik saja sampai umurku lima belas tahun. Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan bercerai karena _okaasan_ ternyata diam-diam berselingkuh. Dan aku ikut dengan _otousan_ karena keputusan hakim di pengadilan.

"Naruto? Sayang?" _Okaasan_ menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Wajah _okaasan_ terlihat khawatir. "Kamu sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa_, Okaasan_." Wajahku jadi pucat begini karena takut jika suatu saat _okaasan_ tahu hubunganku dengan _otousan_.

Pesananku akhirnya datang diantar seorang pelayan pria. Sambil menyantap makananku, aku kembali mengobrol ringan dengan _okaasan_, hingga tak terasa sudah sejam lebih kami berada di sana.

"_Okaasan_ belum membicarakan ini pada _otousan_-mu," kata _okaasan_ begitu kami berdua sudah berjalan beriringan keluar dari restoran. Aku menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat. "_Okaasan_ ingin kamu ikut bersama _Okaasan_, dan tinggal bersama _Okaasan_ dan _otousan_ tirimu. Kamu mau, Sayang?"

Sesaat tubuhku menegang. Itu artinya aku harus berpisah dari _otousan_? Lalu bagaimana kalau misalnya _otousan_ juga setuju dengan keinginan _okaasan_ itu?

"Aku..." Kugigit bibir bawahku sambil menatap ke arah lain. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti tepat di depanku dan _okaasan_ saat kami sedang menunggu taksi di pinggir jalan. Kedua mataku membulat, itu mobil _otousan_!

_Otousan_ keluar dari dalam mobil. Jas kerja yang dipakainya saat mengantarku ke sekolah tadi pagi sudah dilepaskannya, dan _otousan_ hanya memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku. Kedua mata tajamnya menatap _okaasan_ sambil berjalan mendekati kami.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kan? Jangan pernah temui Naruto!" desis _otousan_ begitu dia berhenti satu meter di depan kami.

"Naruto juga anakku, Sasuke!" _Okaasan_ membalas dengan suara meninggi, "Aku juga berhak menemuinya!"

_Otousan_ menggeram. Dia maju mendekat ke arah _okaasan_ dengan satu tangan terangkat di udara. Aku membelalak, dan langsung mencegah sebelum _otousan_ menampar _okaasan_.

"_Otousan_ sudah! Sudah!" Aku mendorong tubuh _otousan_ sedikit keras.

"Jangan pernah temui lagi Naruto-ku! Kau bisa membuat anak yang lain dengan suamimu yang sekarang!" Kemudian setelah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu, _otousan_ menarikku ke arah mobilnya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kedua mata _okaasan_ sudah berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali aku melepaskan cengkraman _otousan_ di pergelangan tanganku, dan berlari ke arah _okaasan_ untuk memeluknya. Namun kalau kulakukan hal itu, _otousan_ pasti akan semakin murka.

"Naruto, _Otousan_ minta padamu untuk jangan menemui _okaasan_-mu itu kalau dia meneleponmu lagi," kata _otousan_ begitu mobil yang dikemudikannya sudah melaju di jalanan.

Aku mengangguk, "_Ha'i, Otousan_."

Barulah kulihat _otousan_ menoleh ke arahku dengan bibir tersenyum. Tangannya membelai wajahku dengan lembut, hingga membuatku memejamkan mata tanpa sadar.

Kedua keningku kontan mengerut begitu akhirnya mobil yang dikemudikan _otousan_ berhenti di sebuah _villa_. Baru saja bibirku terbuka untuk bertanya kenapa kami tidak pulang ke rumah, _otousan_ tiba-tiba menyambar bibirku. _Otousan_ memiringkan wajahnya sambil menahan belakang kepalaku dengan satu tangannya.

"Malam ini kita akan menginap di sini," kata _otousan_ begitu dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan lesku—"

"Kamu tidak lelah belajar terus, Naruto?" potong _otousan_ dengan kedua alis terangkat, "Libur sehari dari tempat les itu tidak akan membuatmu tertinggal pelajaran, kan?" _Otousan_ membuka pintu di sampingnya sambil melanjutkan, "Ayo turun. _Otousan_ sudah tak sabar melakukan seks denganmu di dalam _villa_ itu."

Aku menelan ludah. Ternyata itu tujuan _otousan_ mengajakku menginap di _villa_ itu. Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduga...

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, begitu pulang dari sekolah, aku langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat les. Setelah membereskan barang-barang yang akan kubawa ke tempat les ke dalam tas, aku berjalan ke luar dari dalam kamar.

Sebuah taksi yang melintas di depan rumahku langsung kucegat. Setelah mengatakan alamat tempat lesku, sang supir taksi mengangguk, dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

Ponsel di dalam tasku berdering. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponku hanya dengan mendengar _ringtone _khusus yang kubuat. Dari _otousan_.

/"Naruto, kamu di mana?"/ tanya _otousan to the point_ saat kuangkat.

"Aku di dalam taksi, _Otousan_. Di perjalanan menuju tempat lesku."

/"Oh, kebetulan! Hari ini kau bolos les saja. _Otousan_ menunggumu sekarang di Tokyo_ Disneyland_."/

Kedua mataku membulat, "Bukannya tadi pagi _Otousan_ berangkat ke Taiwan? Kenapa—"

/"_Otousan_ sudah pulang dengan pesawat jam empat sore tadi,"/ jelas _otousan_ sambil terkekeh. /"_Otousan_ tunggu kamu di sini. Oke?"/ Dan sebelum menunggu jawabanku, _otousan_ sudah mematikan panggilan secara sepihak.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Paman, tolong antarkan saya ke Tokyo_ Disneyland_ sekarang. Saya tidak jadi ke alamat yang tadi saya sebutkan."

"Oh, baiklah." Supir taksi itu mengangguk mengerti.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus memikirkan kenapa _otousan_ tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu di Tokyo_ Disneyland_? Kenapa tidak menemuiku di rumah saat aku pulang les nanti malam saja?

Taksi yang kunaiki akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu utama Tokyo_ Disneyland_. Setelah membayar sejumlah argo, aku melangkah turun. Salah satu taman hiburan di Jepang itu ramai dengan pengunjung saat aku melangkah masuk. Sambil terus berjalan, aku mengedarkan kedua mataku untuk mencari-cari _otousan_. Lebih baik kutelepon saja.

/"Kamu sudah sampai, ya?"/ tanya _otousan_ di seberang telepon.

Aku mengangguk. Seolah _otousan_ bisa melihatku, "_Ha'i_. _Otousan_ di mana?"

/"_Otousan_ ada di bagian _fantasyland_,"/ kata _otousan_. /"Jangan matikan panggilan telepon, terus saja berjalan kemari."/

Aku berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan _otousan_. Banyak sekali orang di sana. "_Otousan_ di mana? Masih memakai jas hitam seperti tadi pagi, kan?"

/"Tidak... _Otousan_ memakai baju santai. Baju biru tua dan kacamata hitam."/

Tepat saat _otousan_ selesai berkata, kedua mataku tertuju pada pria yang memakai baju biru tua dan kacamata hitam. Dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya, dia balik menatapku.

/"Naruto...?"/

Aku masih bengong. Tidak mungkin. Itu... itu _otousan_?! Sekilas aku tidak mengenalinya karena _style_-nya yang seperti anak muda.

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar begitu _otousan_ menghampiriku dengan bibir tersenyum. _Otousan_ melepaskan kacamata hitamnya begitu berhenti di depanku.

"Sudah makan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kita cari tempat makan, sebelum mengelilingi taman hiburan ini." Kemudian _otousan_ menggandeng tanganku tanpa malu diperhatikan oleh orang-orang.

"Kenapa _Otousan_ tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu di taman hiburan ini?" tanyaku akhirnya begitu kami berdua sudah duduk berhadapan di meja sebuah tempat makan yang satu area di Tokyo_ Disneyland_.

_Otousan_ tersenyum lembut sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya. Membelai pipiku dengan lembut. "Tadi saat _Otousan_ sedang menunggu pesawat pulang ke Jepang di bandara Taiwan, _Otousan_ mendapat telepon dari wali kelasmu. Katanya kamu mendapat peringkat pertama dalam percobaan ujian nasional di sekolah, kan? Makanya _Otousan_ meneleponmu untuk ke sini agar bisa merayakannya."

Aku ber-oh.

"Ada barang yang kamu inginkan?" tanya _otousan_. "_Otousan_ akan membelikannya untukmu karena kamu sudah mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian itu."

Aku menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak butuh barang apapun saat ini, _Otousan_."

"Kalau begitu..." _otousan_ menggerakkan ujung jarinya, memberi isyarat agar aku mendekatkan wajahku. "Begitu kita pulang nanti, _Otousan_ akan memberimu hadiah cinta di atas ranjang, Naruto."

Aku menggigit bibir bagian dalamku. Sepertinya... hadiah _otousan_ yang satu itu tidak bisa kutolak.

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah, Naruto. Kita karaoke hanya sejam saja kok!"

Rock Lee, salah satu teman di tempat lesku masih terus mengajakku ke tempat karaoke begitu malam itu les kami selesai. Aku masih sibuk memasukkan propertiku di atas meja ke dalam tas.

"Ikut, ya? _Onegai_?" Suara Lee terdengar memelas, begitu juga dengan raut wajahnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku harus cepat pulang." Aku masih berusaha menolak ajakan Lee.

"Kau selalu menolak jika kuajak," gerutu Lee. "Hanya sekali saja kau tidak mau mengikuti ajakanku?"

Aku terdiam. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya sejam, ya?"

"_Yes_!" Lee meninju udara dengan kedua tangannya. "Ayo!"

Tempat karaoke yang aku datangi bersama Lee tak jauh dari tempat les kami. Tanpa mengurus ruangannya di meja resepsionis, Lee langsung mengajakku ke ruangan yang ada di lantai dua. Ternyata di dalam ruangan yang minim pencahayaan itu, sudah ada dua teman laki-laki Lee.

Aku duduk dengan tidak nyaman di sudut sofa begitu kulihat Lee sudah duduk di samping seorang lelaki yang tadi mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak minum?" tawar lelaki yang duduk di sampingku. Namanya Sai.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak... aku tidak biasa minum," tolakku. Karena kulihat semua botol minuman yang ada di atas meja itu beralkohol.

"Coba saja segelas," Sai mengulurkan segelas ke arahku. "Ayo coba."

Aku menoleh ke arah Lee untuk meminta bantuan. Namun Lee sedang asyik bernyanyi.

"Ti-Tidak usah. Aku tidak bisa." Akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk menolak tawaran minum Sai.

Kedua mata Sai tak menoleh dariku begitu dia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. "Kalau dilihat dari dekat, kau ternyata sangat manis," katanya, sembari merapatkan dirinya padaku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana karena sudah tersudut.

Tiba-tiba Sai menarik wajahku, dan menyambar bibirku. Kedua mataku membelalak. Kenapa Sai menciumku?!

Kedua tanganku berusaha mendorong dadanya. Namun Sai mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku, dan menahannya di belakang punggungku. Kedua mataku terpejam erat. Tidak! Aku tidak menginginkan ciuman ini!

"BERENGSEK!"

Kedua mataku sontak terbuka begitu mendengar suara menggelegar _otousan_. Bibir Sai akhirnya terlepas begitu _otousan_ menarik pundaknya.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCIUM PUTRAKU!"

_BUAK!_

Dan satu pukulan _otousan_ melayang di pipi kiri Sai. Sai jatuh tersungkur di lantai sambil meringis memegang bekas pukulan _otousan_ di pipinya.

Aku langsung melompat di depan _otousan_, sebelum dia kembali menghajar Sai. "_Otousan_, sudah. Jangan pukul dia." Segera kutarik _otousan_ ke luar dari ruangan karaoke itu, setelah sebelumnya memberi sorot mata 'Akan kujelaskan besok di tempat les' pada Lee.

"_Shit_!" desis _otousan_ sambil memukul stir mobil begitu mobil yang dikemudikannya sudah melaju di jalanan.

Aku tidak bersuara sampai akhirnya mobil _otousan_ berhenti di garasi rumah.

"Kata wali kelasmu, kamu memilih salah satu universitas di Amerika saat lulus nanti. Benarkah itu?" tanya _otousan_ saat kami sudah berada di dalam rumah.

Aku menggigit sedikit bibir bawahku sambil mengangguk, "_Ha'i_."

"Kenapa?" _Otousan_ melangkah mendekatiku, "Kenapa kamu memilih universitas di Amerika? Kenapa tidak memilih universitas di Jepang ini, Naruto?"

Aku menatap ke arah lain. Tidak bisa bilang kalau aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan intim antara _otousan_ dan aku.

"Aku ingin hidup mandiri dengan berkuliah di sana, _Otousan_," jawabku akhirnya, setengah bohong.

Kedua tangan _otousan_ tiba-tiba mencengkram pundakku. "Naruto, kamu tidak sayang _Otousan_?" tanyanya. "_Otousan_ membutuhkanmu Naruto. _Otousan_ sangat membutuhkanmu!"

Pertahananku mulai goyah begitu melihat kedua mata _otousan_ yang menatapku dengan sedih. Kenapa aku tidak pernah berani menentang _otousan_?

Melihat keterdiamanku, _otousan_ menarikku ke arah kamar. Lagi-lagi, semuanya berakhir di atas ranjang. Dan aku tidak berani menolak keinginan _otousan_. Jika seperti ini... jika aku terus berada di rumah ini, aku akan terus berada di bawah sikap posesif _otousan_. Hubungan kami juga tidak bisa kembali normal, seperti ayah dan anak pada umumnya.

"Ahh!" Desahanku terlepas dari bibirku begitu _otousan_ sudah bergerak di dalam tubuhku. Kedua tanganku berpegangan pada kedua lengan _otousan_ yang menopang di samping kepalaku.

Kepalaku menggeleng tak terkendali begitu gesekan di bawah sana semakin membakar tubuhku. Semakin membuatku tidak bisa keluar dari dinding tak kasatmata yang diciptakan _otousan_. Aku sudah terjerat oleh _otousan_-ku sendiri. Aku... sudah jatuh cinta pada _otousan_-ku sendiri.

"_O-Otousan_... Ahh—aku... mencintaimu..." kataku akhirnya. Tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaanku.

"_Otousan_ juga mencintaimu, Naruto. Jadi, kamu akan terus di samping _Otousan_ setelah lulus nanti, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "_Ha'i, Otousan_. Aku akan selalu di samping _Otousan_. Aku akan berkuliah di Jepang..."

"_Good boy_." _otousan_ berbisik di depan telingaku, "Kamu selamanya hanya milik _Otousan_. Selamanya."

Ya. _Otousan_ juga selamanya milikku. Hanya milikku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review_, _fave_, dan _follow_) di fic Step Brother itu:

**hanazawa kay; BoraX 007; Alen Witch; andikayoga784; Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii; efi. astuti. 1; Guest; Ryuusuke583; miszshanty05; saphire always for onyx; HUANGYUE; aryaahee; Akane-Rihime; Kim Seo Ji; putrifibrianti1; SNlop; gici love sasunaru; Monster Danau Toba; Aiko Hikari Fujoshi; deClementine; Aiko Michishige; zukie1157; ukkychan; reiasia95; kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani; Kucing Gendut.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dari beberapa _review _yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

** Apa FugaKushi bakal ngelancarin hubungan SasuNaru? Apa Naruto bakal cinta sama Sasuke sejak ada kejadian 'itu'? **Hubungan SasuNaru tidak akan pernah dilancarin oleh kedua ortu mereka, bisa dilihat dari reaksi Kushina yg syok berat di-_ending_ fic Step Brother itu. Tentu saja Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke setelah kejadian 'itu', siapa sih yg nggak akan terbuai dengan sentuhan (mesum) Sasuke. Hihihi~~ :p

**Pengen _add _ fb _author_, tapi takut nggak dikonfirm.** Jangan takut, saya nggak bakal gigit kok. PM saja saya di fb dengan mencantumkan _penname/username_ yg kalian gunakan saat meninggalkan apresiasi di fic2 saya. Pasti akan saya konfirm. ^^

* * *

Sebenarnya fic ini akan saya _publish_ di hari Senin (2 hari yg lalu), tapi provider nggak bersahabat, makanya baru di-_publish_ hari ini.

Jadi, di fic saya kali ini SasuNaru-nya dibuat jadi ayah-anak. Sasuke-nya posesif, begitupula dengan Naruto yg juga posesif (tapi dia sendiri belum sadar). Btw, umur Sasuke di fic ini 33th (yg keliatan masih kayak anak muda dong), dan Naruto berumur 17th.

Oke. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain. ^^


End file.
